villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
This article is about the mainstream version of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik - you can find information on other versions on the disambiguation page. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is a mad genius bent on world domination and the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. Although a universally evil (if slightly goofy) scientist and warlord in the cartoon series and early games, The Doctor has slowly become more of a "grey morality" character who will ally with his sworn enemy Sonic the Hedgehog when he feels the need to do so. Though he is a fairly treacherous "ally" and views Sonic as a worthy opponent, but also a thorn in his side who must be eliminated, when the hedgehog messes with the doctor's plans. Dr. Eggman also ha s a short temper whenever his plans are foiled. Recent games, however, have returned Eggman to being the full main villain and final boss, even in the 3D games. His age is unknown, measures 185 cm (6 ft) and weighs 128 kg (282 lbs). Early Games Originally known exclusively as Dr. Ivo Robotnik in the localizations outside of Japan, Dr. Eggman did not have much of a story going for him. In the first game, he was trying to conquer South Island and create his own mechanical paradise known as Eggmanland, and was eventually foiled by Sonic the Hedgehog. In the second game of the main Genesis series, Sonic's friend Miles "Tails" Prowler joins the blue hedgehog to stop Robotnik, who has conquered West Island. Sonic eventually defeats Doctor Robotnik in a skirmish on the doctor's space station, the Death Egg. In GameGear version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, the good doctor takes Tails for ransom, asking for 6 Chaos Emeralds in return. In Sonic CD, Eggman arrives in a world with 7 gems that can control time. Planning ahead, he created a robotic version of Sonic, dubbed Metal Sonic to keep him busy. In the third game of the main series, after being damaged by Sonic, Eggman's space station, the Death Egg, started falling out of orbit. It lands on a floating island known as Angel Island. Here he meets Knuckles the Echidna, the last member of his tribe, who was responsible for guarding the Master Emerald, which kept the island levitating. Eggman tricks Knuckles into believing that Sonic would come to steal his emerald, and so makes him Sonic's enemy. In Sonic and Knuckles expansion, after once again being damaged, the Death Egg falls onto Angel Island once again, and lands in a crater. As Doctor Robotnik prepares his Death Egg for a new launch, he drops a bomb on Knuckles, which infuriates him and sends on a search for Sonic. The complete Sonic 3 & Knuckles ends with the heroes destroying Eggman's robotic creations on the Death Egg and taking the Master Emerald back from Robotnik during the Doomsday event. Eggman has appeared as the main villain of nearly every other earlier Sonic title, such as SegaSonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic Chaos, Sonic Triple Trouble, Sonic Labyrinth, Sonic the Fighters, Sonic 3D Blast, and Sonic R, with Sonic defeating Eggman at the end of each except SegaSonic the Hedgehog (in which there is no boss battle), Knuckles' Chaotix (in which Knuckles and his team fights him), and Sonic Labyrinth (in which one of Robotnik's creations is the final boss). Later Games Sonic Adventure games reveal some parts of Robotnik's backstory and unite the use of his alias "Eggman" (in English versions of Sonic Adventure) and his surname "Robotnik" (Sonic Adventure 2 features first official appearance of the name "Robotnik" in Japanese versions). Sonic Adventure 2 reveals that Eggman's cousin Maria and grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik (who was Ivo's hero and idol) were killed by the government's agents. That act was shocking for Ivo Robotnik, turning him into the terrorist, trying to destroy the government and create his own ideal Eggman Empire (and, in later games, the industrial Eggmanland). In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic, now known as Neo Metal Sonic, rebels against Dr. Eggman and locks him on his own flagship. In the meantime, Metal Sonic impersonates the doctor, fighting the heroes and gathering data to upgrade his own battle capabilities. The real Doctor Eggman with his voice secretly high-pitched as a cover, coordinates Team Chaotix and waits for the detectives to free him and later unites all the teams to fight Neo Metal Sonic, also reminding them about the power of Chaos Emeralds. After Neo Metal Sonic was defeated and reverted back to his original form, Eggman attempts to sneak away from paying Vector, only to spotted by him, forcing him to run away from the now angry Team Chaotix. In Shadow the Hedgehog, Eggman is the secondary main villain and the Eggman Empire is one of the factions which Shadow the Hedgehog can ally himself with. Dr. Robotnik can either give missions to the hedgehog or fight him as a boss. Robotnik's forces take part in defending the planet from Black Doom's alien army and the doctor himself ends cheering on the protagonist in the canonical "Last Story" ending. During the final boss (if the player continues fighting for 8-10 minutes), Eggman reveals to everyone, including Shadow, that the Shadow they've been working with since Heroes is indeed the real and original Shadow. After Black Doom is defeated, Eggman tries to go take the Chaos Emeralds, only to be chased by Knuckles. In Sonic Riders, Eggman is the main villain and searches for the treasure in Babylon Garden, getting the Babylon Rogues to win the Chaos Emeralds for him, however, is disappointed at the treasure being a carpet (unaware that it was a magic carpet). In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, he attempts to use MeteorTech robots and Arks of the Cosmos to take over the world, but they turn on him, and are destroyed by Sonic. In Sonic Free Riders, he disguises himself as "King Doc" and hosts a Grand Prix, having reprogrammed Metal Sonic to race for him and collect data from Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Jet's teams, however, Metal Sonic betrays him yet again and collects the data for himself, but loses the last race to Sonic. In Sonic Rush, Eggman teams up with, seemingly, his "counterpart" from the Sol Dimension, Dr. Eggman Nega, to create an Eggmanland beyond all dimensions by abusing the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds, however, they are defeated by Sonic and Blaze. In Sonic Rush Adventure, they team up again, this time in Sol Dimension, creating Captain Whisker to find the Jeweled Scepter for them so they can use it to awaken the Power of Stars. After Whisker is destroyed, they steal it themselves, but are defeated by Sonic and Blaze. Nega tries to use "Planet-Buster Laser" to undo the creation, but is interrupted by Marine the Racoon and ends up destroying their robotic Egg Wizard. Eggman survives and returns to the Chaos dimension. In Sonic Rivals, Eggman is imprisoned in a card by Dr. Eggman Nega, who is revealed to be Ivo Robotnik's descendant from 200 years in the future, who hates the good doctor for disrupting their line of brilliant scientists with his failures and wants him removed from the timeline. However, Eggman is released by Shadow and Silver and helps them get to Nega's base. In Sonic Rivals 2, he reprograms Metal Sonic as a mindless servant and has him team up with Shadow to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifrit and destroying the world. In Sonic Unleashed, Eggman is once again the main villain. He awakens Dark Gaia in an attempt to take over the world and defeat Sonic. After he is defeated by Sonic and puts Dark Gaia back together, he is knocked into the distance by Dark Gaia, who will not take orders from him. He survives, however, and is last seen chasing his robot assistant Orbot into the distance for calling him a loser. The most pathetic loser in all the world, whose past efforts were utterly wasted. In Sonic Colors, Dr. Eggman is again the main villain and has opened an intergalactic amusement park pretending to have redeemed himself, however he was really harvesting thousands of aliens called Wisps for use in the creation of a mind-control device which he planned on using to take control over the entire universe. When it fails, Eggman, in anger, finally snaps and decides to focus completely on killing Sonic, and attacks him with the Egg Nega Wisp (also known as Nega Wisp Armor). After his defeat, he is left in the middle of space with his robot assistants Orbot and Cubot to move his Eggmobile. This appearance has marked the first time in a 3D Sonic game to feature Eggman as the final boss. In Sonic the Hedgehog 4, which chronologically takes place after Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Doctor Robotnik starts a new scheme, using the space station once again. Sonic defeats him, but the good doctor is not finished yet. In fact, he is about to activate Metal Sonic, one of the deadliest rivals of Sonic the Hedgehog. In Episode II, Robotnik heals Metal Sonic from his defeat in Sonic CD in Episode Metal (which takes place between Episodes 1 and II) and activates the Death Egg Mark II, but is defeated by Sonic. Oddly enough, the Badniks attack Metal Sonic. This was probably not intended by Eggman, but happened because they mistook Metal Sonic for the real Sonic, and Eggman assumed Metal Sonic could handle them. This may have been the beginning of Metal Sonic's hatred of Doctor Eggman. In a surprise reverse twist from past 3D games, Classic and Modern Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik are not only the main antagonists, but the final bosses of Sonic Generations. Eggman finds a monstrous, supernatural entity, that he converts into a cybernetic organism, called the Time Eater, which he uses in an attempt to alter time and erase his previous defeats. He kidnaps and teams up with his past self from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, however, both Eggmans are defeated, destroying the Time Eater in the process, resulting in them being trapped in limbo, unable to escape. During this they realize they will never beat Sonic, and plan to get a teaching degree if they ever get out. In Sonic Lost World, Eggman somehow escapes limbo (and obviously does not take up a teaching degree) and tries to harness the power of the Deadly Six to take over the world, using a magic conch to torture them into submission, but they rebel against him, since Sonic took Eggman's conch and kicked it into the distance, forcing him and Sonic to work together to defeat them. After the Deadly Six are defeated, Eggman (who had faked his death during his alliance with Sonic to power a machine) turns on Sonic revealing he had been using him to defeat (and possibly kill) the Deadly Six, effectively becoming the true main villain. He is defeated by Sonic shortly after, and falls off the Lost Hex, seemingly to his death (though neither Sonic or Tails care, but this may be because they knew where he would land). It is revealed in the end that he survived by falling into soft dirt, but lost half his mustache due to a rabbit mistaking it for a carrot stalk while he was unconscious. Powers and Abilities Usually in spite of his very advanced intellect and scientific know-how (being the smartest character in the series with a recorded I.Q. of 300 (possibly higher)), he fights Sonic and his friends in attacking machinery, but he has 2 superpowers: super strength and super speed, the latter being somewhat inconsistent. Eggman has been shown to be strong enough to destroy pillars, cars, and walls of ice with his fist with as much ease as Knuckles. He also has exceptional marksmanship, gunning down tail's tornado at least twice. In addition to his mechanic skill's, Eggman also can be quit manipulative, and convince people he is a kind old soul. However, when Sonic is pitted against him, his speed, strength, cunning, marksmanship, and manipulation appeared to be poor. Personality Dr Eggman is the raucous, cunning, and evil leader of the Eggman empire, which consists of several refinery's, factory's and industrial areas dotted across the world including his capital city, scrap brain zone. He has a complete disregard for anyone but himself, and has no respect for nature, happily mass producing his legion of robots while emitting smog into the atmosphere, and pouring oil into the oceans. His I.Q of 300 gives him a self-important personality, making him vain and pompous. This, however, is his greatest weakness, as it can cause him to spend too much time being a blabbermouth, and overlooking crucial flaws in his plans. He also has an inability to see his own flaws, considering himself to be the true form of genius. Not content with world domination, Eggman aspires to have his genius run all of creation, and time itself. Realizing his robots alone aren't good enough, Eggman, in later games, decides to team up with more powerful villains than himself, usually supernatural beings. This usually backfires, and ends with utter failure. Because of his tendency's to make poor judgement, sonic often mocks him, and sonic and several other characters can see him as incompetent and something of a doofus. However, his goofy behavior actually works in his favor, as it leads others to be fooled into underestimating him. Despite facing challenges, Eggman is still a conniving, underhanded, and manipulative bad guy, and while things might not work in his favor, he will work behind the scenes to make sure he comes out on top. And when everything is going his way, he is a very dangerous and valid threat to every living thing and the universe. Appearance He is a tall, obese man with a height of (6.1.)185 cm (6' 1") and a Weight. 128 kg (282 lb). He has a large mahogany mustache, pale skin, and black eyes with red pupils, though his eyes are dark blue in Sonic 06. He also has long lanky limbs, contrasting his fat body. He wears goggles, blue glasses, a red jacket with yellow cuffs and a white zip, and black pants and shoes. Creations Eggmobile The Eggmobile is a famous creation by Dr. Robotnik. He uses it as his personal ride for the majority of Sonic the Hedgehog games. He also uses it to fight Sonic sometimes with some add ons: *Wrecking Ball *Fireball Cannon *Spike *Mine Dropper Roboticizer The most well-known, yet infamous invention by Doctor Robotnik is the Roboticizer, a machine which makes living organisms, even animals, undergo the state of Roboticization, transforming them into fully mechanized robots devoid of free will. This is used in the SatAM, and Sonic Underground cartoons, and in the Archie comics. However, in the games, he puts small animals into robot shells to power them. Metal Sonic Arguably more dangerous than The Doctor himself, this cruel and relentless robot has an intense spite towards Sonic the Hedgehog, rivaling or exceeding Dr. Robotnik's hatred of the blue tinted insectivore. Metal Sonic was loyal to his evil creator in the 2-D games, and some of the 3-D games, but sometimes, Ivo Robotnik himself struggles to handle this metallic speed demon. Eggman Fleet The Eggman Fleet is an immense group of flying battleships built by Dr. Eggman. Bristling with guns, cannons and robot armies, it is capable of laying waste to nearly everything in its path. Built for the purpose of helping the evil scientist take over the world. Badniks Small, weak, but mass-produced, and attacking in large numbers, and very, very versatile, these mechanical fiends come in many great varieties and they served Doctor Robotnik and they will hunt down Sonic the Hedgehog and anyone else who opposes the "good" Doctor. Theme Music Over the years Dr. Robotnik had many musical pieces associated with him. Most of these were boss music in the classics, however, since the Sonic Adventure era the good doctor started getting distinct themes even outside of boss fights, such as Paul Shortino's "E.G.G.M.A.N." or the dark "Theme of Dr. Eggman" leitmotif which had been used since the 2006's Sonic the Hedgehog. "E.G.G.M.A.N." is considered his official and main theme, while Theme of Dr. Eggman is considered to be a warning / danger theme. Appearances in other media There have been 5 animated TV series featuring Dr. Robotnik. The first was Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog where he was voiced by Long John Baldry. Doctor Robotnik was the series' main antagonist, being portrayed as a villain who sought to rule the planet Mobius for no reason other than the fact that he appeared to be motivated by the act of being evil. While the threat he posed to Sonic the Hedgehog and Mobius varied from episode to episode, he was generally portrayed as incompetent and immature, with a tendency to mistreat his dim-witted Badnik sidekicks Scratch and Grounder, and, many times when Sonic foils his plans, utter the catchphrase "I hate that hedgehog!". The mannerisms and catchphrases of his television counterpart has become highly memetic. In the animated series Sonic the Hedgehog, Jim Cummings voiced Dr. Robotnik (whose real name was Julian, which was original to the Sonic the Hedgehog series). This version of Dr. Robotnik was initially portrayed as a fearsome dictator, darker and more serious than his much sillier counterpart in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Doctor Robotnik rules over his evil industrial city known as Robotropolis, and he is accompanied and joined by his 2 most favored allies, his robotic pet Cluck who is the only one thing he treats with compassion, and his unscrupulous nephew Snively who desires power and his uncle's downfall. As season 2 was more lighthearted than season 1, Robotnik was later depicted as an evil but incompetent villain rather than the fierce and intimidating foe he was originally shown to be. Sonic Underground featured Robotnik in a style similar to the previous Sonic the Hedgehog animated series, but much more lightheartedly; he maintains less control and he is far more bumbling. He was voiced by Gary Chalk. In the 2-episode OVA Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Dr. Eggman tells Sonic that he has been banished from Robotropolis (Eggmanland in the Japanese release) by a metallic doppelgänger of himself called Metal Robotnik (Black Eggman in the Japanese release). It is later revealed that the mecha was piloted by Eggman himself, in a scheme to lure Sonic into his base and copy his DNA for his new Hyper Metal Sonic robot. Eggman was voiced by Junpei Takiguchi in the Japanese version, and by Edwin Neal in the English dub. In Sonic X, Doctor Eggman (which he is usually referred to in this series, though his real last name in-universe is Robotnik as in the games), along with other Sonic characters, including Sonic himself, are accidentally transported from their own world (Mobius), to Earth. In the final season, Eggman returns to his universe and reluctantly joins forces with Sonic and his friends to fight the new menace called the Metarex before continues trying to build his own evil empire in his attempts .oachieve world domination This incarnation is voiced by Chikao Ōtsuka in the Japanese version, and by Mike Pollock in the English version. Dr. Eggman appears as the primary antagonist of the Sonic Boom animated series, with Mike Pollock reprising his voice role. Eggman's physical appearance was the most drastically changed of the cast, now appearing to have a buff upper body and wearing a militaristic uniform, as well as having a fully brown and smoother mustache. He also appears to be less intelligent and much more childish than his mainstream counterpart. Dr. Eggman also makes a brief appearance in the anime Hi sCoool! SeHa Girl. In the middle of the Sega Hard Girls' first exam, Eggman hacks into the game world and begins to wreak havoc until Sonic appears to aid the girls in stopping him. When the first Sonic the Hedgehog title was released in 1991, Sega of America developed an origin for Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Robotnik which diverged from the back-stories created in Japan by Sonic Team. In this back-story, set on the planet Mobius, Dr. Ivo Robotnik was originally a benevolent scientist named Dr. Ovi Kintobor ("Ivo Robotnik" with the names spelt backwards; also, "ovi" is the Latin prefix meaning "egg"), a friend to Sonic who helped to develop the hedgehog's super-speed. In the Sonic the Comic, Kintobor was merged with a rotten egg and transformed into Dr. Robotnik after tripping over a cable with a rotten egg in his hand and suffering a severe electric shock. The result created Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who instantly became the opposite of the good Dr. Kintobor and would occasionally use the word "egg" in some words, with an example being "eggsactly". In the United States, a different storyline was featured in a 14-page promotional comic book written by Francis Mao and designed to promote the game. The origin story was also adopted by Sega Europe, featuring in British publications such as the book Stay Sonic and later the comic book series Sonic the Comic, which was published from 1993 until 2002. In Sonic the Comic, Dr. Robotnik was the dictatorial ruler of planet Mobius for most of the comic's first 100 issues, while Sonic also had access to an AI computer program based on the personality of Dr. Kintobor. Initially, Robotnik's appearance in Sonic the Comic matched that of the video games, but from issue 22 onwards the comic adopted his design from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon show. Also in 1993, Archie Comics began publishing its Sonic the Hedgehog comic book. The series is in a sense, a very loose continuation of ABC's Sonic the Hedgehog animated cartoon; as well as a mad scientist, Robotnik is a portrayed as a dictator who took control of Sonic's hometown during a coup d'etat. In recent years, the plot of the comic has changed to incorporate elements from the video games, with Robotnik being replaced by his more traditional videogame counterpart. Gallery dr. eggman 3d model.jpg dr. eggman classic.jpg|Original Eggman design dr. robotnik AOSTH.png|Dr. Robotnik, as he appears in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. 453px-RobotnikDrEggmanX.png|Dr. Eggman, as he appears in Sonic X Eggman.gif Dr. Ivo Robotnik.png Master Ivo Robotnik.jpg|The Master aka Dr. Robotnik. Doctor Ivo Robotnik.jpg ArchieEggman.jpeg Dr. Eggman.png|Dr.Eggman in Sonic Boom Doctor Eggman.jpg Doctor Eggman.png Master Robotnik.jpg|The Master aka Doctor Robotnik. Dr. Ivo Robotnik & Cluck.jpg|Dr. Robotnik and Cluck Dr. Robotnik's Logo.jpg Dr. Robotnik's Logo.png Dr. Ivo Robotnik's Logo.jpg Dr. Ivo Robotnik's Logo.png Dr. Eggman's Logo.jpg Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik's Logo.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Doctor Ivo Robotnik.jpg|Sonic vs. Doctor Ivo Robotnik Rush_eggman_nega.png Trivia *In the games, Dr. Robotnik (also called Dr. Eggman) idolizes his grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik, and in SatAM, he cared for his robot pet Cluck. To date, Gerald Robotnik and Cluck are the only people he loves apart from himself. *In Sonic SatAM, Robotnik claimed to have a metallic heart. This could mean his heart is indeed cybernetic, or he may have meant this metaphorically. *''Sonic Boom'' is the only franchise in which Doctor Eggman is not obese. *Although he is portrayed with cybernetic or mutated red eyes in the early cartoons, and in the comics, his eyes are a dark blue in Sonic 06. *In a 2-D artwork, Eggman is portrayed as having pencil thin arms, and no chin, but in games, he has a more masculine face, a big chin and thick muscular arms. *Fans of the Sonic games often debate intensely which incarnation of Doctor Robotnik is the best. Some consider the one from the Sonic SatAM cartoon to be the greatest, mainly because he appeared to be crueler than his game counterpart, and had a tight global grip over Sonic's home planet of Mobius. SatAM Robotnik fans also believe Sega's Eggman is too sympathetic to be considered a good villain, and see him as a harmless goody-good. However, many still believe the mainstream version is the greatest, as he has a comedic charm, is wildly inventive, colorful, and still can be very intelligent and cruel, as in unleashed, he actually captured Sonic, disfigured him and shot him into space, intent on killing him, and in Sonic Adventure, he came very close to killing Sonic. Sega's Eggman is also cruel enough to burn up Wisps and attempted to turn everyone into mindless drones in Sonic Colors. *Eggman's first name 'Ivo' is simply a backwards spelling of the Latin word 'ovi' which means 'egg'. **Similarly, in the Archie Comics and in the Fleetway comics, his original last name is "Kintobor" which is backwards for "Robotnik". *"Robotnik" is an actual word, meaning "worker" or "slave" in the Slavic languages. This could explain his preference for using enslaved animals and robots as his minions. **A potential inhibitor of the Hedgehog signaling pathway was dubbed "Robotnikinin" in honor of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, while the SHH ("Sonic Hedgehog") gene/protein were named in honor of Sonic the Hedgehog. *His basic characteristics, such as his clip-less glasses, toothy smile, and mustache are based on the features of US president Theodore Roosevelt. *Eggman's character design has gone through more changes than any other Sonic series character. *In Sonic the Comic, Robotnik is worshiped by a sinister underground cult known only as D.R.A.T., who are his fanatical "supporters" as well as called him both "The Doctor" and "The Master" and are more than willing to do everything in their power to return their "idol" to power and control over the planet Mobius and all of its inhabitants. *The cartoon show Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog was the only English-speaking series prior to Sonic X to have Dr. Robotnik referred to as "Eggman" in the episode "Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted" by Tails. *Also in the episode "Road Hog" of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik is referred as "The Master" by his brainwashed slaves who are under a hypnotic trance due to the Mind Pollens derived from Colonel Stench's special artificial flowers. *In Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, his pupils are clearly white while on the box art and in the show, they are colored red. *In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Eggman is a Skill character, but in the series, he was a Power character. *Tails and Eggman were the only characters who are better known by their nicknames. *His Sonic Channel artwork was the base of two 3D-model poses: first for his Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and again for Sonic Unleashed. *He is the only character who has retained his English voice actor since 2005, whereas all of the other characters have had their English voice actor changed in 2010. *Eggman, along with Sonic and Knuckles are the only characters whose Japanese voice actors have been voicing their characters in all Sonic games since Sonic Adventure. *The "Soda Can" item in Sonic Free Riders has a picture of Dr. Eggman on it. *Despite being the main villain of the series, Eggman has been playable in numerous games. *The only game he has never made an appearance on, not even a cameo was Sonic and the Black Knight. Despite this, one of the collectible items in the game, the Joker Card, has his logo on it, and the Legacy mission had his robots as enemies. *An unused line of Omochao's from Sonic Adventure 2 hints at the possibility that Dr. Eggman's mustache may be fake. *Sega did not model any eyes for Dr. Eggman's 3D model in all games except Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In the 2006 game, his eyes are blue. **Eggman did not wear his goggles in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *An early version of Eggman (an over-sized Theodore Roosevelt in pajamas) was originally one of the choices to be the main character and even as the hero of the game that would become the first game of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *There is an Internet meme from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog where Robotnik's line "Snooping as usual I see" was shortened into "PINGAS". This joke was even used in the Archie comics. *While the first name "Ivo" has never reached Japanese Eggman profiles, it did once get referenced in Sonic Jam (albeit in the English digital manual for Sonic the Hedgehog). *In the game of Football: Virtua Striker 3, Dr. Eggman appears in a secret team called "FC Sonic" that make up Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. *It is revealed in Sonic Generations that before Eggman decided to become an evil villain, he was offered a teaching degree (which Dr. Robotnik said he was going to try to get). *In Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, the back of the cards in Casino Street Act 2 has Eggman's face on them. *In every 3D main Sonic game since Sonic Unleashed, a running gag with Eggman has him shouting the word "shut up" (usually around the last cutscene). **However, in the second to last cutscene in Sonic Colors, he said "shut up" to his own PA announcements, which means he could be tired of his own amusement park plans failing. *Eggman is one of the 2 canonical characters throughout the series originally based off of a political public figure (President Theodore Roosevelt) let alone a real person. The other is Sonic, whose personality is based off of President Bill Clinton. *On December 3, 2012, a woman actually named Susan Eggman was elected a member of the California State Assembly. And on June 4, 2014, a man actually named Michael Eggman was elected congress representative of Central Valley, California. So now, Eggman is the only character in the series who is not only based off of a political public figure, but also shares a name with not one, but two. *The most recent theater poster for Walt Disney's video game-based film Wreck-It Ralph prominently displays Dr. Eggman and Sonic on it. Eggman himself appears in the film as a cameo as well as member of the villains support group called Bad-Anon, though he does not have a speaking role. *His jacket resembles legendary pop singer Micheal Jackson's Thriller jacket. *Eggman's pose for Sonic Colors artwork is very similar to his pose in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, only with his hands in different positions. *Eggman's pose for Sonic Unleashed is a near identical pose to his Sonic Channel. *An unused quote in Sonic Colors has Eggman stating that the power of the Chaos Emeralds are weaker than the Wisps' Hyper-Go-On energy. *Eggman has a recurring background theme (that is not his theme from Sonic Adventure 2). It plays in Sonic 06, Sonic Unleashed (most notably the Eggmanland's hub world theme) and in Sonic Colors (plays in cutscenes before some boss fights and while in Sonic Simulator although the latter plays the music in an 8-bit style remix). Eggman has a combined theme in Sonic 06 with Elise called "Elise Goes Alone". *Eggman has a huge fondness for his own food he cooks in Sonic Unleashed, especially his "Poppin' Eggcorn". *Eggman's ultimate ambitions appear to involve building theme parks despite having ulterior motives. Such cases are Eggmanland in Sonic Unleashed, all the parks in Sonic Colors and possibly counting Sonic Free Riders. *Eggman outruns Sonic in many games, such as Sonic and Knuckles and Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *Starting with Sonic Colors, his plots now seem to be a fusion of his classic goals of kidnapping animals and his modern plots of harnessing the energies of alien and supernatural beings. In Sonic Colors, he kidnaps and drains the energies of the Wisps. In Sonic Generations, he kidnaps Sonic's friends and harnesses the Time Eater's abilities. In Lost World, he kidnaps the animals of classic games and drains the entire world's life force, while at the same time attempting to hone the Deadly Six's abilities. *Out of all his plots, Sonic Generations is the only one game in which the monstrous being, the Time Eater he is attempting to harness the powers of does not betray him. *Like some of the other characters, Eggman's favorite food has yet to be confirmed. That said, it can be noted that in Sonic Unleashed, he is shown to have a love of submarine sandwiches as shown in a cutscene where he consumes an entire sandwich in less than 10 seconds. He is similar to many different villains: *Peg Leg Pete (Disney) - They are both obese characters who are occasionally fight their foes, but also respect them as rivals as well as being enemies. *Shredder (1987 TMNT cartoon) - They are the main antagonist, and are comically stock evil geniuses who tend to have a strong hate for the main protagonist for repetitively destroying their plans of world conquest; plus, both are annoyed by their certain dimwit henchman duos. *''Super Mario'' series: **Bowser - They are comedic and goofy Large Hams, who almost succeed in their plans, but do not think them through the whole way. They also respect the hero as rivals, and are more than willing to team up with them against villains who are much worse than themselves. **King K. Rool - They both are obese, they use machinery to fight their foes, and they can be rivals in various sports. *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) - They're Mad Scientists, and the nemesis to the blue colored hero. *Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) - Like Gero, Eggman is a Mad Scientist who have the intelligence to turn humans into robots or humanoids. *''DC'' comics: **Lex Luthor - Despite their intelligence, it makes them dangerous. However they appear to be more petty rather than evil, as they take big shots just to annoy the main hero. **Penguin - They have a similar appearance that make them seem harmless - Big nose, overweight, etc. However, that is an underestimation, as they can be threatening when they want to. They also both rule an empire. **Dr. Light - They're stereotypical Mad Scientists. They're inventions are successful, but they're not very bright, thus tend to make failed plans that the heroes even tend to call them out for. However, they have a level of competence, despite being comic relief villains. **Killer Moth - TBA * Aku (Samurai Jack) - They're megalomaniacs and Evil Geniuses, but are also extremely goofy and hammy, and aren't very good at scheming. However, they're cunning and deceiving to make up for it, manipulating several heroes. They also have some combat skills, but get overshadowed by the heroes, and always tend to escape at the very last second before getting fully defeated, while yelling that they'll be back. However, it is seen that in the future they actually succeed in ruling the world, with the heroes working extra hard to stop him. *''Marvel'' comics **Kingpin - Both are bald obese villains (though Robotnik is obese with fat, and Kingpin is obese with muscle), who fight and sometimes work alongside their cocky foes. **Loki Laufeyson - They are the Big Bad, and megalomaniac evil geniuses who are obsessed with power and vengeance. **Doctor Octopus - Both are scientists with recurring mechanical objects they use to fight their foes (Egg-Mobile for Robotnik, Robotic claw-like tentacles for Octopus), but can be friends with their foes at certain times. **Doctor Doom - TBA *Giovanni (Pokemon) - Both have gotten possession of certain powerful beings, before they are eventually betrayed by the same powerful beings; also both have to deal with the failings of their incompetent henchmen. *Hank Scorpio (The Simpsons) - Both are friendly, yet greedy villains who have a desire to rule the world. They also both have a large grin on their face most of the time *Felonious Gru (Despicable Me) - Both are somewhat bald and lanky with long noses. *Megamind (Megamind) - Both are intelligent and funny with a foe they try to dispose of, they both also operates giant robots. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) - They're the Big Bads, and Card Carrying Villains who pride over their inventions. Despite their intelligence, they constantly get overshadowed by the hero. *Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) - Both have a tendency to have occasional childish tantrums when they are not having fights with their foes, plus they both prefer not to get their hands physically dirty. *The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) - They're the main antagonist and comic relief villains. They're both very mischievous and cause alot of trouble, as well as lying to achieve their goals. However, they always seem to get everything back at them at the day. * The Powerpuff Girls **Mascumax - They're comic relief villains, who are very over-confident about themselves. They also have a similar appearance, and an extremely hammy dialogue. **Mojo Jojo - They're the Big Bads, and have two goals in common: Rule the world, and destroy the main hero (however, none of them appear to want to destroy them like they claim). However, they are not without humor. They're genuinely fun, and actually have good manners. They also have lines they won't cross, like they want to rule the world, but not destroy it. They also tend to respect the hero as rivals, and even have times where they get along with them surprisingly well. They're also willing to team up with them against larger threats. They also both have a tendency to get angered with people's incompetence, and when they're buttons are pushed, they lose their affable demeanor completely and go insane. *Victor Krane (Lab Rats) - They're the main antagonist, and they're goal is to enslave the world. However, they're not very successful. *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) - Both are red-haired mustached villains who do fight or get along with their cross-dressing foes. *Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) - TBA *Professor Calamitous (Jimmy Neutron) - Both are bumbling mustached scientists who try to take over some certain landscape of certain kinds, but do not think through on their plans for certain reasons. *Stan Beals (The Ant Bully) - Both have various gadgets to use on their own certain animal cruelty. *Henry J. Waternoose III (Monsters, Inc.) - Both are obese factory owners, and have plans for abuse of certain small living beings. *''The Boxtrolls'': **Lord Portley-Rind - They're thick-bearded villains with large ego's who tend to be obsessed with constantly getting things they're way. They also both lie to get what they want. **Archibald Snatcher - Both are overweight men dress in certain red attire, both have plans on using certain captured creatures, both have operated giant killing humanoid machines to terrorize with. *Emperor Zurg (Toy Story) - They're supervillains who are constantly attempting the destroy the hero, and rule the world, or the universe if they get the chance. They likewise appear to have some kind of grey morality, and respect the hero as rivals. *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) - Both are obese gadgeteers who can also have honorable sides to the foes that they fight. *Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Both are comically evil geniuses who use technology and that try to be friends with certain heroes via trickery in order to get to their goals, but then have their plans foiled. *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) - TBA *Yokai (Big Hero 6) - TBA *King Dedede (Kirby) - Both are fat villains who decide what big bosses to use on their foes, but can also respect them as rivals. *Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice from Mars)- Both are obese and evil rulers. *Prince Phobos (W.I.T.C.H.) - TBA *Simon Bar Sinister (Underdog) - Both are comical mad scientists who will try to use scientific inventions to rule the world, but are usually defeated by specific speedy mammalians. *Thrakkorzog (The Tick) - Both are comically obese scientists who want to rule the world using their henchmen that they scientifically create based on their foes. *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) - Both are comical greedy villains with different desires (Robotnik with world domination, Hook with as much treasure as he can hoard), but they also have a common goal: getting revenge on their young foes. Category:Mad Scientist Category:Anime Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Robot Pilots Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Greedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Dictator Category:Dark Lord Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Necessary Evil Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Honorable Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Comedic Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Anti-Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Usurper Category:Kidnapper Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Laser-Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Magi-Tech Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Creator Category:Trap Master Category:Crossover Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Extremists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Incriminators Category:Terrorists Category:Betrayed villains Category:Traitor Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Bombers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Pawns Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crackers Category:Monarchs Category:Arsonists Category:Aristocrats Category:Rich Villains Category:Polluters Category:Military Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Monster Master Category:Technopaths Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Strategic Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Warlords Category:Speedster Category:Grey Zone Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Child-Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Xenophobes Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Anti Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Mad Doctor Category:Successful Villains Category:Criminals Category:God Wannabe Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Vandals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Stock Characters